The Sixth Hokage: The Second Son of the Prophecy
by isabelle.bloom01
Summary: Tsunade, of course will not stay forever. Now, who would she name as her successor? Will Danzo ever get to it? Or will she choose her own? Now a war outbreaks and Itachi comes back by whom? We now discover this.


**The Sixth Hokage: The Second Son of the Prophecy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and his characters, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The time and age will change, well this is a fanfic anyway and as for some happenings. Please read and enjoy, hope you will learn some lesson that will change your mind set in a better way.**

 **Chapter One: You just don't understand**

Kakashi was walking down the busy streets while reading his favourite pervy book which most of the people have already been acquainted to. It has been his hobby but still some people still bothered to look at him and Kakashi easily shrugged the feeling away. He sat in one of the Icharaku's seats and closed his book. He's 25 and until today he still eats in the said Ramen Stand. He was about to order as Ayame the cook turned to him when he noticed Sasuke passed by. 'Sasuke' He called out to no one as he remembered some flashbacks.

 **FLASHBACK**

Yesterday, Team 7 were walking towards the Icharaku Ramen stand after a heck of a training from their Sensei Kakashi when Sasuke suddenly turned towards another direction. "Ne Sasuke- kun, where are you going?" Sakura asked when she noticed.

"It has nothing to do with you." He answered with a cold tone. Sakura sighed as she heard his answer. 'Cold as always.' She thought. "Hey! You don't have to be like that." Naruto called out as he listened. Kakashi sighed as Sasuke continued to walk without looking back and said "What do you know?"

 **End of FLASHBACK**

'I have to do something.' He thought as he immediately got out of his chair and followed his student. "Sasuke" He called out while walking faster to reach him. The said student turned around with a serious face. "What is it?" He asked with another of his cold voice. Kakashi ushered his student in an unoccupied alleyway and his student followed. "Sasuke- kun, you know. If you have any problems, you can just talk it with me." He said straight to the point. "And what makes you say that?" Sasuke said with a colder voice but which did not scare Kakashi. After all, Kakashi himself was even colder than Sasuke in that age. His dark age, he remembered. "I have reasons." He answered. Sasuke looked angrier when he heard the answer. "And what are those reasons?" He asked in gritted teeth and his hand curved into a fist. 'What do you even know?' He asked mentally. Kakashi sighed and tried to reach his shoulders when Sasuke tapped it away. "Sasuke- kun, your performance yesterday and for the past few days were not on top like you did the past weeks and as always. You look angrier than usual, and I can't see you eat anything healthier. Your skin looks paler than usual plus you seem so frustrated these days." He answered with careful voice. "Something wrong?" He asked with his visible eyebrow raised.

"Nothing at all, and it has nothing to do with you." He spat his answer as he glared at Kakashi. "Sasuke, don't have to look at me like that." He ordered and continued. "As your sensei, I care. And Sakura and Naruto are here for you. Don't forget that." He tried to assure. 'What do you care so much?' Sasuke mentally asked. "All of you are the same! You don't know my life at all. You just don't understand!" He spoke and immediately ran away. Kakashi sighed as he tried not to remember his dark self, his students words made him remember his pain in the past that still hunts him in his dreams sometimes.

He walked out of the alleyway when he saw a store named 'Birthday Shops.' A light bulb was mentally lit. 'Of course it's Sasuke's birthday next week.' He thought. 'He's like that because of his birthday. He's turning 14 and it's been years when those birthdays passed and his clan killed." He thought bitterly. Suddenly he saw a dark greenish figure moving fast and skidded to a stop in front of him. Kakashi eye creased to show his acknowledgement to the guy. "My hip and cool Rival!" Gai called out as he striked his pose with his teeth shining. "What a youthful day it is, why don't I challenge you?" He continued. Kakashi chuckled. "Well let's see, what's your challenge?" He asked. "Now yes, you accepted." He rejoiced and twirled like a muscular ballerina but with the worst costume ever. "I challenge you." He paused then pointed to the main gate across them. "A racing between us from the Main gate." He continued and paused again then pointed to the Hokage Tower. "To the Hokage tower." He finished. "Well" Kakashi started to say and closed his visible eye. "It's interesting."

 **The Sixth Hokage: The Second Son of the Prophecy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and his characters, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The time and age will change, well this is a fanfic anyway and as for some happenings. Please read and enjoy, hope you will learn some lesson that will change your mindset in a better way.**

 **And by the way, I switched Choji to Neji because Choji has another role one in the story.**

 **Chapter Two: They have already been killed**

It's been hours when the finished the racing which of course Kakashi won. Gai left immediately after when an ANBU called him for an A- Rank Mission which to Gai's enthusiasm. He resolved to go to the Hokage's office for a mission not to bore his students of his training. 'Better to appear by the window.' He said to himself. The Hokage groaned when she noticed his presence by the window. "How many times am I going to tell you to enter by the door?" He growled softly without turning to face him. "Tsunade- sama, it's better to come this way." He answered jokingly which the Hokage sighed to. "So what did you come her for, Kakashi?" She finally turned to ask. "I'm here to ask for a mission that my team can take on." He said coolly. "Fine then." She said as she stood and scanned some papers in a cabinet by the left corner of the office. She walked back to her chair and Kakashi entered the room. "It's a B- Rank Mission, it's the latest Shizune had placed 3 hours ago." She started as she reached out the file. "Only you will have to travel with another team." She continued and waited for his response. "I'm fine with it." He answered. "The place is in the Southern Border of Konoha. There is a small group of farmers there calling for help to rebuild their small community. Maybe there are 10 houses in there. Since it was already rickety, and all of them are old weak enough to rebuild, so they sought our help." She explained shortly. "So you're going to do it in a week, the supplies are already in there. Our carpenters here have another project so they can't. You're with Team Asuma." She finally finished. "Sounds unique, fine then. Can we leave in two hours?" Kakashi finally asked. "Sure, try not to be late." She answered with a wave of her hand. 'After all, today is the day Obito died. Right?' She thought darkly.

2 HOURS LATER

"I wish he's not late again." Naruto blabbered as the trio gathered near the entrance when a puff of smoke appeared outside the gate. To Sakura's surprise, their sensei was once early. "Yo" He greeted. "You must probably be ready now. Let's go." He ordered with a calm voice. Asuma behind their team with his team approached." It's nice to know you're early." He commented as Kakashi chuckled. "I have my reasons." He replied. "By the way, Ino can't go today since she's sick with high fever." He informed as Sakura giggled. Minutes later, they set off to their journey towards their destination.

In the trees with a speed of low- Chunin level, Asuma and Kakashi explained to them their mission which made a little enthusiasm to the 5 teens. Kakashi set his eyes upon Sasuke to observe his movements which was fine at least. 'I hope nothing will happen like a tornado again.' He thought as they jumped from trees to trees. He silently cursed later.

A sudden figure appeared above them which they did not recognize as their companions. Asuma, Kakashi and Sasuke first skidded to a stop and made their fighting stances. While the rest scanned the area around, seconds later. "Stay here and I'll go up." Kakashi ordered which to Sasuke's surprise. 'Why should he let himself go alone?' He asked himself. Kakashi lifted himself from the ground and up the sky and was met by a kunai which he avoided with ease. With a fast pace, two figures appeared side by side and attacked him. The sound of kunai and sword came like a music. 'How could Kakashi- sensei do that with ease?' Sakura asked herself with wonder and three ninja's appeared behind her, with her inhuman strength she punched the first one to attack to death. She saw the other one with a red head which made her remember their encounter with the puppet master: Akasuna no Sasori, it actually made her shudder. 'Rasengan' She heard Naruto cried out for the red head. 'Better not let them die.' Asuma humped with a smile as he took the other with a scar on his chin. Sasuke and Neji on the other side has the bigger advantage with their bloodline limits activated. Heck how about the other one in the sky with two opponents.

With a sudden rush of air and leaves falling, a loud thump made a tree fall. "And why are you attacking us?" Kakashi asked with a cold voice which made Sakura shudder with fear. 'It's the second time I heard that side of him again.' She thought. While they neared minus Neji who was checking the perimeter of backup ninja's. "Kakashi, where is the other one?" Asuma asked when he noticed the other one missing. "I killed it with my Chidori." He answered in a singsong but back to the man he held. "You haven't answered me yet." The said ninja spat his words at him. "Kakashi of the Sharingan, huh? It's none of your business. 'Hey Kakashi- sensei haven't used his sharingan yet.' Neji noticed when he saw the hitae- ate still slanted to his left eye. Kakashi brought his kunai and twirled it to his hand. "Come again." He said twice the cold he used at first then sliced the man's leg which the said man winced. He stabbed it to his right arm which the man tried not to cry out, he settled it to his eyes. 'Shit' The man thought but laughed. "What if I were to kill the one you love the most?" He asked as an answer. This made Sasuke curious to what Kakashi can say. 'That's one of the things you don't understand, Kakashi. You don't feel my pain.' He thought but to Kakashi's answer. Kakashi smiled like nothing was asked but still with a cold voice. "That would be effective but-"He paused.

"They have already been killed." He answered finally.

 **The Sixth Hokage: The Second Son of the Prophecy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and his characters, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The time and age will change, well this is a fanfic anyway and as for some happenings. Please read and enjoy, hope you will learn some lesson that will change your mindset in a better way.**

 **Chapter Three: A Question To His Younger Days**

"We were supposed to- to kidnap the Uchiha- Uchiha kid since the clan is extinct already." The ninja answered with much fear when Kakashi used his sharingan on the man and then they finally killed him. "That's it, now we know the answer." Kakashi said abruptly with a lighter atmosphere. "Kakashi you're still that brutal." Asuma sighed. Kakashi whipped around with a defensive voice. "What did you say? It was not brutal, I just used the sharingan and a few slashes of kunai." He said. "Yeah I agree, that man deserved it." Naruto continued. 'They have already been killed' resounded on Sasuke's head. 'What does that supposed to mean?' He asked to no one. Neji on the other side wondered. 'Why does he not say 'I just used my sharingan' instead of 'I just used the sharingan'? He thought again. 'Or was that a transplant from another Uchiha?'

They set fire to the corpse of their enemies which were actually rouge's from Sound when an ANBU came with the duty to eliminate but was late because of an unexpected encountering.

'Permission to speak?' the ANBU signalled to the former ANBU and Kakashi sighed. 'Permission granted.' He signalled back and a questioning look came from the students which he ignored. "Good job for the work, senpai." The ANBU spoke as he regular jounin." Kakashi answered. He felt a small fidget from the ANBU before he answered. "I'll keep it in mind." And left with a swift turn.

"Kakashi- sensei, were you once an ANBU?" Naruto voiced out his question as Shikamaru silently agreed with the question. Kakashi eye creased and was about to answer when Asuma changed the subject. "We'll tell you soon but we have to arrive as early as we can in our destination." He said while looking straight into Kakashi's eye.

As soon as they arrived, they checked in, in a simple housing and rested while the jounin's checked the area for planning.

"Do you have an idea or plans how to set this out?" Asuma asked his silver- haired companion and shrugged. "Well I think." Kakashi answered. "I think we have to divide our roles. We have to set Neji and Sakura on the guard with the perimeter for the next two days. Sasuke and I will guard by the next days after and then Neji and then finally Shikamaru and Sakura will do it the final day." He said as Asuma silently nodded in agreement." I understand you pairing yourself with the Uchiha and not letting Naruto guard since he's a Jinchuuriki. We have to be careful, I agree." Asuma answered the Kakashi continued. "With the help of Naruto and his clones, it will be much faster and with a calculating genius Shikamaru, he would be able to use his talent." He finished. "Well I guess I have to both supervise while you're not there and then I have to cook. I wonder if Haruno can cook too?" Asuma wondered loudly and Kakashi chuckled. "I'm sure she can, then she can switch with Shikamaru when cooking time is near." Kakashi answered and then they both felt a familiar ANBU chakra. Kakashi flared his chakra into different directions signalling the ANBU that he was recognized. They went into an abandoned alleyway to speak.

"What is it, Cat?" Kakashi asked emphasizing the ANBU to speak. "Kakashi- senpai, you have been called for an emergency mission back to the Hokage Tower. Hokage- sama requests your presence immediately." Cat finally answered then Asuma asked. "Mission classified, Cat?" He spoke and the ANBU nodded clearly. "Thank you for the hardwork." Kakashi said and the ANBU finally disappeared with a swirling of leaves. Asuma looked on to Kakashi's eye and nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I'll leave now. Tell my students I'm on a mission." He said and with a puff of smoke, he reappeared in a tree by the forest and slowly disappeared. 'You never waver as a genius, Kakashi.' Asuma sighed and slowly walked back to their team gathering site.

As he entered the room with a poor furnished table but with a comfortable sofa's, he noticed that they were looking at him in a strange way. "Uh, where is Kakashi- sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right, he went back for a mission, might be in emergency." He answered.

"Ah, I see."

"Something wrong?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Actually, we want to ask something. Sensei." Neji surprisingly answered and Shikamaru looked towards him in agreement.

"Yes Asuma- sensei, I also have a question." Sakura commented.

"What is it?" Asuma asked but they didn't answer. "Oh I get it, it's fine to speak up. I know you wanted to know about Kakashi." He finally said to the surprise of the teens and nodded.

"Tell us, what happened before?" Sasuke slightly demanded to their surprise.

Asuma sighed. "Well…"

 **The Sixth Hokage** : **The Second Son of the Prophecy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and his characters, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The time and age will change, well this is a fanfic anyway and as for some happenings. Please read and enjoy, hope you will learn some lesson that will change your mindset in a better way.**

 **Chapter 4: He was, he did and he is.**

"Hatake Kakashi for me is a different person." Asuma started and the teens gathered nearer except for Sasuke. "You might be thinking of him as a normal strong jonin as the position says, but he's different. Back at the Academy, he was a genius. He graduated the Academy at five and he-"

"At what- five?" Neji asked interrupting in awe and Asuma nodded. "I never thought that would be possible." Naruto stammered in amazement.

"Let me say he became a Genin at six, he became a chunin at eight." He paused for a bit to look at the teens. "But he's way too young." Shikamaru commented. "He must be a real genius even beyond expectaions." And Asuma nodded.

'Nee-san, I mean Itachi was as young as him the time he achieved them. Now I know who Itachi was talking about.' Sasuke thought as he remembered his sorrowful past.

FLASHBACK

"Ne, Nee- san." Sasuke smiled to his brother who looked at him in answer.

"You must be the only youngest who graduated in the academy in an incredible age. That is my brother!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Itachi hummed in disagreement. "Nope, I'm not actually the only one." He answered honestly.

"Really? Then who is he? Is he your friend?" Sasuke inquired innocent questioning eyes were still visible those days.

"He is someone who is older than me but he graduated in the academy at the age of 5, ten months earlier than I did." He looked to Sasuke who listened intently. "It means he's my senior, I'm pretty sure you'll know him soon but I'm not sure he will tell you about it." He said. "He's as private as we are." He added.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Then he became a Jonin at twelve." Asuma finally continued. 'I didn't know about that!' Sakura exclaimed to herself. "But let me get back first to his younger days. My Father: Sandaime- sama told me some things why I should not mess with him back when we were in the academy. First of all, he was a person not to be easily defeated and he hated loosing just like you, Naruto." Naruto smiled.

"He was actually a person who was cold blooded with no feelings. He was a person at that time who followed the rules strictly. But I'm glad, he's not the person whom you know today." Asuma stated. "He never knew and he never saw who his mom was, Naruto." He emphasized and the teen looked at him in understanding. She probably died while giving birth to her only son, Kakashi. But he had his father, all by his side but sometimes, he was not there. That's what Kakashi is always sad for, Sasuke." He emphasized again looking towards the said teen who looked the other way. "He also had someone to loose." He pressed on.

"Of course because he was after all 'Konoha's White Fang'." Asuma continued which caused Sasuke to jerk his head towards him.

"I thought that, that was just a myth?" Shikamaru asked in wonder but to Asuma, he shook his head. "It's not a myth nor a story made up just to scare enemies or kids. You might not know his real name but he's name is Hatake Sakumo." He answered. "In the reports of many comrades and shinobi's, he was told to have wiped out a whole Kumo Platoon in a single blow of his own jutsu." He paused. "Incredible yes I can see that, I also felt that. He was a major Jonin to Konoha that's what made him busy from Kakashi in his need. Sadly, at the age of eight when he became Chunin: his father died." He continued. Sasuke moved his head towards another direction.

"How? Was anyone so strong enough to be able to kill him?" Sakura asked stepping forward.

Asuma shooked his head and cowered a little bit.

"He committed Seppuku in front of Kakashi, his own son."

This made a dark sensation in their expressions.

 **The Sixth Hokage: The Second Son of the Prophecy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and his characters, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The time and age will change, well this is a fanfic anyway and as for some happenings. Please read and enjoy, hope you will learn some lesson that will change your mindset in a better way.**

 **Chapter 5: In front of him**

"Committed suicide (Seppuku)?" Shikamaru echoed.

"That's why he never even mentioned about his family." Naruto commented. "Why would a father do that to his son?" He asked with a tint of anger.

"That's what you might say but, the reason is somehow more painful." He said as if he were the one, his expression was painful. "The mission before he died was the reason. It was a mission that might've cut the war, but his teammates were caught leaving the choice narrow. Let me ask you, in a mission? When your friends are in great danger, what will you do?"

"I will save them, of course." Came his answer. And Asuma nodded. "He chose to save his comrades which they weren't able to finish the mission. As a result, more shinobi's died and the war was prolonged." He paused. "The village was miserable to him, even the comrades he saved were not impressed."

"That is sick, what do they even know." Shikamaru commented and Naruto agreed.

"That's what pushed Kakashi to follow the rules to the ground." He continued. Until the age of twelve, he met his first team at his age who just graduated." He was interrupted.

"By any chance, was his teacher the 'Yondaime Hokage'? Neji inquired as an idea ticked in him.

"You're right Neji, Namikaze Minato himself. Your Father, Naruto." He answered as he sat back properly and Naruto smiled in amazement. "That's cool."

"Where did he get his Sharingan from?" Sasuke directly asked. "He's a Ha- ta- ke."

Asuma looked to him. "That was what I was about to say, it was actually from another Uchiha who died protecting Kakashi, Sasuke." He answered and Sasuke flinched. "It was also the day Kakashi became Jonin, it was entrusted to him. They were teammates."

He continued. "All I've heard is that it's also an exchange for Kakashi's normal left eye when he protected the Uchiha first."

"How would I know that's true?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Don't ask me all questions, ask him one day. Okay?" He commanded with that of a soft caring father.

"The person who transplanted the eye was there, she witnessed everything while Minato was at the Border Line." He answered.

"Who is she, then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nohara Rin."

"Haven't heard of her." Sasuke commented narrowing his eyes ignoring the command.

"Of course, since the following weeks, she died too." He answered gloomier.

"What?" To their surprise.

"Yes, it does seem that anyone close to Kakashi dies, but he never faltered. 'Cause the reason why Rin died was because of Kakashi himself. According to Jiraiya and Minato- san, Rin rammed herself into Kakashi's Chidori to be able to protect Konoha." Sasuke twitched again. "The enemy left an incomplete seal of the Sanbi on her, so the time she goes back, it will wreak havoc. It was a way to protect the village via Kakashi." He looked towards Sasuke and to Neji. "And that's the time he activated the Mangekyou Sharingan. He was so near devastation." He paused to look at Naruto. "I know you wanted to ask why did he say that: 'They have already been killed', it doesn't mean you're nothing to them. It is because he now doesn't want to admit you guys to danger." Asuma opened the biggest sliding window beside them. It appeared before their eyes the beautiful nightscape full of stars. "I don't even consider myself his friend, you know?" He thought loudly gazing at the sky. "I never really did pay attention to him, even just as a schoolmate. And I did not really talk to him sincerely. It's a miracle he didn't lose his sanity."

He turned facing them. "So please when he asks what's wrong, tell him. The darkest day of his life was when he lost his father figure, Minato- sama, the night he sealed the Kyuubi to you, Naruto. He was only sixteen." He looked to Naruto and to Neji and Shikamaru. "Even before that time, he became an ANBU by the age of 13. He looked for missions back to back to burn the thoughts and feelings away." He looked towards Sakura. "I never expected that." He mused then turned back to sad. "To me, he was the strongest person I ever knew. After all those pains but he's still here. Don't judge him just for his appearance, look past him and you'll understand. He feels the pain you have because he was there, even until now, it hunts him. After all, today was the day Uchiha Obito died." He finished as their eyes widened in realization as the information sunk in their heads.

Sakura was the first to speak after a long silence. "For me, Asuma- san. I think I would never survive that life, imagine just in sixteen years. All those he cared so much died." She said, her voice wavering in pain.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "And he's still so loyal to the village. I wish he will never snap."

 **The Sixth Hokage: The Second Son of the Prophecy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and his characters, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The time and age will change, well this is a fanfic anyway and as for some happenings. Please read and enjoy, hope you will learn some lesson that will change your mindset in a better way.**

 **Chapter 6: A prodigy**

"He was and he is a prodigy to me." Shikamaru added and thought. 'He deserves to be a Hokage.'

'Am I so wrong?' Sasuke thought as his heart was washed with something new to his feeling. 'So he understood my pain after all.' He grimaced. 'Am I so wrong?' He repeated to himself.

"I heard Hatake Clan produces different geniuses, where are they? I don't see any silver- haired Shinobi's." Neji asked after.

"I thought Kakashi was the only Hatake and the last heir of their Clan?" Shikamaru inquired opposite to what Neji said.

"You're right Shikamaru, he's the only one left." Asuma answered.

"Why was this not known to the History of Shinobi's back at the Academy?" Naruto suddenly asked. "Why not?" He repeated.

"The Sandaime back at the time made it a secret as possible." He answered. "For enemy villages won't know that the Hatake Clan only has an heir left, the thing is they only know that there are still many of them. Just like what he did to the identification of your parents, Naruto. All enemy nations will hunt us down to get you and Kakashi." He answered with his index finger pointing up. Neji nodded afterwards.

"Right, a person in an already extinct clan specifically with a bloodline limit will always be hunted by another nation to make him theirs. They will try to raze the country or village to the ground or simply say kidnap him." Neji easily explained to the point and Asuma nodded.

Asuma spoke again. "In the Hokage's fold, there are rumors the Hatake Clan was actually razed." The teens shot their eyes up to Sasuke and Naruto. But it is confidential, no more further."

But then Sakura butted in. "But is there even a bloodline limit in the Hatake Clan? Because I've never even heard or have read of one." Neji realized soon after.

Sasuke this time raised up his head later in realizing one thing. "Yeah, he just owns a sharingan that is from my Clan. Don't tell me, you have another reason?" He asked in doubt.

Asuma sighed.

"I told you that he is a prodigy, right?" He stated and the others nodded.

"I don't exactly know the answer to that, but according to my father, the Hatake Clan has a bloodline limit. Although it has a rare type of doujutsu, it's actually the strongest. But then, it only has a rare time to show up." Asuma answered unsurely. 'And that thing sealed within him.' He thought.

"Doujutsu?" Shikamaru repeated. "You mean an eye? I thought the Rinnegan was the strongest?"

"Yes, the Rinnegan was thought to be the strongest doujutsu eye. I don't even know its name and how it is. I just heard that his Father's teammates freaked out at its power when it awakened. Even when they told the villagers, they didn't believe them because of its outrageous power even rivalling the Shodaime's." He revealed. The teens pondered in silence. "Guys, just don't tell him about these yet." He repeated. "This I will make a classified intelligence between us."

Then suddenly something snapped out of Naruto. "Then if you tell us you don't know its name then it means his haven't been awakened." He exclaimed.

"Brilliant, Naruto." Sakura smiled and Asuma nodded in agreement.

"Sensei's almost as old as you, Asuma- san. Then it means he might awaken it anytime." Sakura pondered out loud and everyone agreed.

"Maybe I'll tell you more if we have time for tomorrow, eat your dinner then sleep well." Asuma reminded them as he yawned. "We need to be early tomorrow." He said then went upstairs to his room.

They all did ready and went to sleep thinking about their conversation about the silver haired man.

Fast Forward to 2 years later: This is when Sasuke is already a rouge nin after a month after their talk about their sensei. This is also just the finish time when Jiraiya took Naruto and Tsunade took Sakura under their arms.

"Now were together again, this is our first mission after 2 years away." Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he entered the office through the window.

"You're almost late Kakashi- sensei." Naruto pointed towards him.

"Silence Naruto, this mission right now is crucial." Tsunade the Hokage ordered. "Tonight, you leave immediately."

"Kazekage Gaara has been taken by the Akatsuki." She announced and Naruto turned towards her.

"The Akatsuki? No way!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down Naruto, this way we can concentrate. As this is an extraction mission?" Kakashi spoke and Tsunade nodded.

"You'll meet with team Gai at the gates, don't be late." Tsunade informed. "And Naruto, don't give in." She reminded and Naruto smiled. "Yes, baa- san."

They set out that night and went low- chuunin speed. For once, Naruto was silence thinking about his friend. 'Gaara' He thought.

Kakashi scrutinized him and pondered for their mission. 'We can do this.'

 **The Sixth Hokage: The Second Son of the Prophecy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and his characters, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The time and age will change, well this is a fanfic anyway and as for some happenings. Please read and enjoy, hope you will learn some lesson that will change your mindset in a better way.**

 **Chapter 7: The Mission**

"Naruto, good heavens you're back!" Sakura exclaimed as she helped Lee from his back after they have fought. "Now we might still have chance, hurry, I have a plan!"

Naruto jumped from another tree and landed by their side. Even though he got Gaara, he was sure dead. Plus, one person is missing.

Team Gai closed around the lifeless form of Gaara as Sakura extracted and Naruto was lying beside Gaara. "He's lifeless, but I wish this could work." Sakura muttered hopingly. "Sit closer." She ordered and they all did. "Neji, please use your Byakugan to look and find into Gaara's center of Chakra and tell us if there is." Neji nodded and activated his bloodline. "Please flare a little bit of your Nine- Tails Chakra and hold his hand."

Gai spoke up before it continues. "Where's my rival Kakashi, Naruto? He's not yet here."

Naruto flinched and smiled sadly. "I didn't know how to even say this at first, I'm glad you asked." Tears started to flow down his dirtied cheeks from fighting. "I don't know, all I knew was that Kakashi- sensei suddenly activated his sharingan. What was it? 'M- gekyo Sharingan?' He said that and different warps formed trapping that blonde then suddenly he looked towards me." He paused.

"And then? Lee assured him to go on.

"His eyes were different! It has a different shape or whatever that was. He got to that blonde, pushed Gaara out and then he casted a genjutsu on him. Now, he disguised himself as me and then he transported us somewhere near you." He finished. "I am so sorry I couldn't save Kakashi- sensei!" He added.

Silence came after that and Sakura leaned towards him. "Naruto, don't be like that. You're a lot stronger, let's save Gaara first before it's too late. Remember, you proclaim him as the strongest, right?" She assured slowly comforting his friend. "Come on." Then slowly he smiled.

"Now as what I said earlier, flare and hold. Control it as well." She continued but with a commanding voice.

Naruto did and held his hand. "Like this?" And Sakura nodded.

"Let's all hold our hands together, flare your chakra, let's concentrate it in one point then place it on top of Gaara's heart then slowly infuse it."

Naruto silently wished it would work, everyone closed their eyes and focused. Almost everyone thought it was hopeless.

He pushed his chakra towards Gaara and felt it pool with the others chakra, focusing he felt a heat of wave. 'Kakashi- sensei and Gaara, please!' He thought. Kankuro and Temari slowly flared their chakra to signal them their presence as they neared the site.

"Gaara" Temari slowly gasped out as she saw his brother's lifeless form, it felt eternal though. Kankuro hugged her as a support biting his tears back not to be weak.

The young Kazekage gasped and sat up immediately. Kankuro was the first to intake the miracle and ran beside his brother. "Shsh, slow down. Kazekage- sama, you're now safe." He whispered as he let his head rest in his lap.

He had a time to process the things around him and felt a familiar sensation as everything seeped back to him. "Everyone" he exclaimed looking around.

From his left Naruto smiled and opened his eyes. "Gaara, you're alive! Thank goodness." He smiled the brightest.

Then suddenly his smile faltered as Neji spoke unexpectedly. "I'm sorry you'll have to take refuge first to a camp by the border of Konoha to ensure your utmost safety, we still have one more person to rescue."

"Why? Who is it? Is someone still in danger because of me?" Gaara inquired.

"It's Kakashi- sensei, d- don't worry." Naruto answered. Team Gai and Naruto started to unpack when and ready, then they heard a sound.

"Hey guys!" It was Kakashi's summoning dog, Pakkun. "I'm glad I found you!"

"Pakkun, where is Kakashi- sensei?" He immediately asked.

"Follow me, we must immediately set! He's not really that in dire help but he ordered us to set camp by the border. " He shouted back just as he reached them. He rested a bit then hopped towards the direction other. "They're moving a bit of fast the opposite way, since when I was summoned, we were atop a clay white object." He informed them. "They might be back with reinforcements."

"Yeah, a weird clay bird." Naruto confirmed. "But I can't do that! I' m not supposed to leave sensei."

"He will do fine, you must do trust him. He must be back thirty minutes after we get there, he just plans to tail and escape." Pakkun informed assuringly.

"I wish that's okay." Naruto said sadly praying for his protection.

 **At the Akatsuki Lair**

"I got him by mistake? No way! I was sure I was able to dispel twice the genjutsu!" Deidara defended himself ignoring the pain from his right amputated arm caused by Kakashi.

"Yes you were able to dispel it twice, but for you, it must be four times because you're not a sharingan user." Itachi spoke to him.

"You have been fooled by Kakashi twice then." He said to Deidara who sulked. "Now dispel it." He ordered looking to Itachi and nodded dispelling the genjutsu.

Instead of seeing the blonde head of Naruto, it turned to silver. And his body turned longer as it lay there. The height took a longer position.

Pain stated. "Copy- cat Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan" He narrowed his eyes. "It's an honor to meet you."

Immediately, Zetsu constricted him with one of his strongest containment. But instead of him being captured, he destroyed it with a single hand sign from his hand. Zetsu was perplexed and moments later smiled. "You are quiet strong, that one was one of my strongest jutsu."

"Same" he pronounced coolly and made a step back and Pein stepped closer with interest rising.

"So Sasori is dead, by one of your students." He commented not really. It was bemusement and Kakashi nodded as if it was just normal. Hidan then started to move rapidly before him. "Let me kill you!" He shouted. He jumped and swinged his scythe with a graceful wide motion. Kakashi there made a mood then disappeared and reappeared before him, nearer him. Isn't it weird?

"What the- "Hidan wasn't expecting that. 'Why reappear nearer me and plus, in front of me?' He thought. "Giving up that easily!" He shouted in mockery then targeted him slicing with his strength. Kakashi avoided it then kicked it away from him, causing him to let go of it. The scythe clanked noisily as it hit the ground. The silver- haired guy teleported away from Hidan then released a water jutsu, it may not be that strong but it will buy him time as he heard water flowing similar to a river. Hidan got a kunai stuck in his pants and readily striked Kakashi in the chest. "Gottcha" He smiled boringly. Seconds in an instant, electricity shot up to him coming from the others body. Painful as it is like being wounded with a katana more than a thousand times, Hidan enjoyed it. 'I never felt this, very cool.' He thought with rising interest from him.

Itachi's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "It's a clone, it was not really him at the beginning." He narrowed his eyes. 'How have I missed that? As expected from former ANBU Captain.' He thought with his expression so unreadable.

"Enough Hidan!" Pein commanded with his chakra darkening and Hidan stopped with a raise of hands symbolizing defeat. "Okay okay, I'm cool." He dropped from the intense pain and struggled to rise up as the clone finally disappeared.

"You must know what I am thinking." Pein started. "I am impressed by that guy." He continued walking near the entrance. "Itachi" He called out and Itachi walked nearer symbolizing his awareness. "I guess we will use him to lure out the nine- tails."

Kilometers outside the Lair

'Good, I have to go now and meet them.' Kakashi thought and ran with chunin speed.

It was almost an hour running back to the borders of the village and Kakashi finally stumbled upon them. As soon as Naruto saw him his eyes flickered from gloomy to the brightest. "Kakashi- sensei!" Both him and Sakura exclaimed in joy and Pakkun ran towards him with the same joy as he is back.

"I've tracked down their lair, but I don't think they'd stay for long since they have discovered my clone." Kakashi inquired them immediately. "But at least we can send out someone else to study and observe them next time, it's possible." He continued.

"I see that, we'll tell Tsunade- hime once we get there. My rival, good for you to be back!" Gai pointed out with a smile.

Kakashi returned the smile with a visible eye crease.


End file.
